Ib Is Mine!
by When-Fanfics-Give-You-Lemons
Summary: Nine years after being sucked into the world of the Art Gallery, Ib and Garry are living their normal lives... that is until Ib attends the closing of the Art Museum's auction on all the works of Guertena. But when she notices one particular painting of her long lost friend, Mary, What happens when she buys the painting, and unleashes the blonde haired girl onto herself forever?
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost 9 years now, since I went into the world of the Art Gallery. It had been quite terrifying for me and my friend Garry...

But now that we have both made it safely back into our worlds, the clock never stopped ticking while we were here, and I suppose we just went on with our normal lives.

Garry grew up a bit, and eventually he got married to another man. They were a very cute couple in my opinion, and we kept close in touch in case we needed a shoulder to cry on, because as much as we hate to admit it, that hell had more of an impact on our metal health then we had thought.

But, I guess the only good that came out of the nightmares, was the beautiful memory of the friend I made there. Mary.

Yes, she did try to kill Gary and me, but looking at her point of view, life in her own painting seemed lonely even to me, and I don't even want to know what I would have become if Garry hadn't have been there to keep me from going crazy.

Today is the official closing for the Art Museum, and all of the paintings are up for auction. I came today just to say my little goodbyes to the painting world that was being destroyed.

But its okay, I'm not worried for them since we... burned Mary a long time ago. It really broke my heart to see her like that, and whenever I walked past that building I thought of her beautiful smile, her luscious blonde hair, and those bright baby blue eyes-

"Okay now folks, we have one of his most prized works of art. They call this little lady- Mary!" My ears perked up, snapping my gaze to the painting ready to be revealed to the room full of buyers. I myself had quite a bit of money kept away since my family is fairly rich, just in case.

(Normal person's POV)

Ib leaned in to see the painting better as the chubby man on the small auction stage revealed it. Murmurs of debate rippled through the crowd.

The chestnut brown haired girl's jaw dropped at her little Mary's picture came into view, making her heart thump in her chest.

"Mary?.." She whispered to herself in disbelief, even blinking a few times to herself just to make sure it wasn't a dream.

She had to buy Mary's painting, because she knew from experience the things Mary could make people do with the batter of her eye lashes, and Ib knew that she had burned her portrait back in the Gallery... Then how is she still here?

**(A/N I don't know if it would be yen or not, so I'll just put in American money sry xD) **"Lets start the bid at the lowest price of 25 dollars!"

Almost everyone in the room auctioned for it. Including Ib.

(Time Jump!)

Three stubborn buyers refused to back down from the ridiculous price of almost 350$

Ib groaned under her breath thinking about how lucky she was to have brought over 1000$, and she smirked to herself when one of the bidders shook their head and sat down.

Mary was going to be hers.

The bidders started dropping like flies when the bid went up to 550$, and now it was Ib against some snobby looking women that kept sending her glares of hatred for making her bump up the price.

She couldn't let someone like that have Mary! Ib gritted her teeth in disgust at the horrible thought of losing her painting.

Finally, with a dramatic sigh the women sat down and gave Ib a heated glare, to which Ib ignored and purchased her painting.

The ruby eyes girl pulled out her cell phone and called her aunt to pick her up. In these nine years of being in the human world, Ib's parents were killed in a car crash and now she was staying with her Aunt Aya.

Her aunt was quite weird, and usually slept all day and went out in the dead of night, but they had come to a silent agreement that they wouldn't ask eachother such questions in that area.

It was around ten o' clock now, and Ib sat patiently on the concrete steps of the auction house, with the portrait of Mary hidden under a white blanket.

(At her house)

Ib carefully hauled the heavy painting to her room, and she smiled to her Aunt and gave her a quick 'thank you', before disappearing behind her door.

Lifting the sheet up to look at Mary, she noticed that the little girl looked like a teenager now, and it made her heart quicken in her chest.

"Ib?" A small voice called out, making her jump back in surprise from the painting. Squinting her eyes at the Mary in the painting, she noticed that the figure started to shift around, before running up to her from the other side.

An expression of pure joy emanated from the blonde haired girls expression, and her cheeks were a shade of pink.

"Ib! You came for me, I knew you would, my little Ib!" She gushed and jumped up and down with happiness in her portrait.

Almost without realizing it, tears of happiness streamed down Ib's face and she sat down in front of Mary, and placed her hand on the glass.

"Mary, you have no idea how much I missed you!" She cried and hugged the portrait to her chest, before looking down at it to reveal Mary's tearful blue eyes and bright smile.

"God Ib, your still as pretty as when I last saw you!" Mary exclaimed in awe, making Ib's cheeks turn crimson.

After talking about life since the gallery all night long, Mary's eyes suddenly lit up and she scooted closer to Ib from the other side of the painting.

"We could do things like that together!"

Ib furred her eyebrows and leaned back against her wall.

"How?"

Mary smiled almost mischievously, before putting her hand on the glass of the portrait.

"You have to bring someone here to take my place! It could be anyone! Even like a dog or a cat, Please Ib! You have no idea how much I missed you, how much I still do!" Mary begged, her eyes shining with brimming tears.

Ib thought for a moment, knowing how easy it is for Mary to be able to get people to do things...

She nodded her head and smiled at the girl in the painting, making Mary's grin grow so wide it could reach the middle of her cheeks, and she clapped with joy.

"I'll go by the pound tomorrow and get a cat!" She suggested and Mary nodded viciously with her hands clenched up next to her chest.

But when Ib fell asleep in her bed, Mary smirked at all the naughty things she saw the other female paintings did to eachother, and thought of ways she would do them to HER little Ib.

"_Tomorrow seems so far away"_

(Time jump to the next afternoon)

Barking and howling echoed loudly throughout the pound, as Ib pointed out the most elderly male black and white spotted cat, smiling happily to herself as she brought it home to her little friend, so she could spend the rest of her life next to the little blonde haired portrait of Mary.

Showing the blonde her replacement, she murmured an small 'sorry' to the sleeping cat as it went through the painting.

Mary smiled at it and looked up at Ib, with surprisingly lust hungry looking eyes that made Ib have to blink a few times. "I'll be right back!"

After a minute or so with Mary's absence, Ib reached her hand out to her friend to grab onto. And with a great heave on her part, the blonde was pulled ontop of her in the real world.

"Mary!" Ib gasped, hugging her tightly.

But the blue eyed girl had other ideas for their reunion.

**Hey peeps!**

**So, I just finished the game Ib and I loved it! And yes... Garry is gay. *Puts on glasses* Deal with it.**

**Throughout almost half of the game I shipped Ib and Mary so hard it hurt xD, and I was really disappointed at the lack of Ib x Mary fanfiction (I could only find Ib x Gary fanfics, wtf guys shes like eight and he look like a 20 year old e_e weirdo-) So I decided to create my own!**

**Hope you guys like it! (And let me clear this up, there will be a chapter two of some smut! And no, Mary and Ib are not children anymore they are 17. Chapter two might take a while because I'm working on another story plus school so, yeah xD IBxMARY IS WORTH IT)**

**Thanks For Reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Sexual situations, bondage... Oh and I had to cut it short so ENJOY WITH CAUTION!**

Ib giggled and threw her arms around her seemingly innocent friend, which was slightly difficult for the brown haired girl since Mary wouldn't get off her, and just laid there with her dark green dress sprawled out across the floor, hugging Ib tightly almost as though if she let go she would disappear.

Mary snuggled into Ib's pale neck giving Ib the idea that her intentions were innocent and friendly... But nothing could have warned her as Mary suddenly held Ib's hand down on the floor and sank her teeth into the sweet smelling skin.

"Oooooow! Mary what are you doing?!" The ruby eyed girl whined and joked with a slight fear at the painful bites trailing down her neck, leaving red marks all over the skin.

"Ah..." She moaned and started panting as the golden haired girl bit on the sensitive area she had been looking for. She smirked and ran her tongue across it lightly, making the scarlet eyed girl's back arch upwards in pleasure.

"Mary... what are you doing to me? Ah! Stopit!" Ib tried to squirm out from underneath the blonde, cursing herself for going under Mary's spell for that short time.

Mary couldn't wait anymore, and with a triumphant smirk on her lips, her hands reached under Ib's schoolgirl skirt and stroked her womanhood through her undergarment.

Ib let out a loud gasp and couldn't control herself when she bucked her hips against Mary's finger's, which were now slick with her juices.

"Ahak! Shawp!" Ib yelled out, virgin pleasure already fogging her mind. She panted and looked up at Mary with lidded eyes, glaring up at her with hatred and pleasure.

Mary licked her fingers like a cat grooming itself, then she met Ib's gaze with a blank expression.

"Strawberries." She mused, leaning closer to Ib with her pointer finger out. Finally, she reached the brown haired girl's face close enough to have been able to reach her tongue out and lick her cheek.

But instead, she brought her own hand up to her mouth, and sucked on two digits. She moaned breathed out Ib's name mockingly, grinding her hips onto that of the other girl's.

"Oh IB~ Mmmm!" She moaned out with amusement when she could see Ib panting harder, and the blonde could feel the warmth emanating from Ib's nether region as she brought her fingers out of her mouth, and leaned into Ib's ear as she licked the shell teasingly.

"You know, I haven't been holding your hands down for sometime now, My Ib~" She whispered out with lust, making Ib's eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"And now, you will become my mate forever~"

Binds slithered off of Mary's dress as commanded from the blonde haired enchantress herself, and she forcefully grabbed Ib by the waist and lifted her up, and with unbelievable strength she threw the brown haired girl onto the bed with a loud creak.

Ib tried to scramble away but Mary was faster and she pounced on her and effortlessly held her hands down again.

Ib's room was a dark red color, not by her choice but she didn't complain, red was her favorite color. The bedroom was fairly large, and since her Aunt Aya had told her she came from a rich family (To which she had no knowledge of,) it was like living in a medium sized apartment, with her very own bathroom, small kitchen, and a tiny storage door.

A flat screen T.V hung on the side of the scarlet wall, and a large desk half circle desk was near the back of the room, whist Ib's bed was on the other.

It was a bunk bed, because when her Aunt ordered the bed online they had brought the wrong one, but they kept it anyways.

Ib would have never admitted this, but the top bunk above her made her feel so safe...

Now it was her downfall.

Mary's binds slithered over to the red eyed girl's struggling wrists, and tied them quickly onto the bed, restraining her from any escape from the blonde.

Tears rolled down Ib's face as she turned her head away from her not-so-friendly-friend, making Mary glare down and her and cup her chin roughly, yanking her scarlet gaze back to her own.

"Oh my, Miss Ib... quite _defiant _tonight, are you not?~" Mary pouted a little bit, her adorable features made Ib's mind go numb.

"If you do not want... THIS!-" Mary's nails tore open Ib's skirt and undergarments, making a heavy red blush cross Ib's cheeks.

Mary let out a child-like giggle and gasped, almost like a child unwrapping a present on Christmas morning she looked at Ib's womenhood with a lusty hunger, as she clearly restrained herself from defiling her then and there, oh no, she was going to make Ib want this too.

**Hey Peeps!**

**Oh my god hello my fellow IbxMary shippers I am SO sorry for extremely long wait. A lot of stuff went down, including a not so good visit to the hospital- BUT HEY thats not important! Just hurts like a bitch!**

**SORRY TO STOP YOU THERE GUYS! I know I promised lemon but it was just taking soooo long and I wanted something up ASAP (thatswhatshesaid hurrhurrhurr)**

**So yes, it might take a while but THE SHIP WILL SAIL! And I don't care if Ib doesn't want the M, Shes getting her bwhahahhaa**

**Thanks for reading! IbxMARY FOREVER WHOOOO**


End file.
